runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sun Altar
The Sun altar may be found east of Draynor Village and north of Lumbridge Crater. It is used to craft sun runes from rune essence or pure essence, providing 7.2 Runecrafting experience. Its location moved from the middle of the forest between Lumbridge and Draynor, near the former location of the H.A.M. Hideout, to its current location following the release of RuneScape 3 and the Battle of Lumbridge. Access As with most other Runecrafting altars, it can be accessed via the Abyss. Players could also enter its ruins by using a sun talisman or an omni-talisman. Players could also click on the ruins while wearing a sun tiara, omni-tiara, a wicked hood imbued with any of the above, an omni-talisman staff, or a sun talisman staff. Player can use Draynor lodestone and run east to the altar. Currently, the fastest way to get there is to used the Wicked hood's teleport, which could only be used 2 times, or 3 if all the Wicked robes have been purchased from the Runespan. The second fastest way is to break a sun altar teleport tablet. Both of these methods teleport the player just outside of the altar. The wicked hood can be obtained by talking to Tam McGrubor, and the teleport tablets by playing the Great Orb Project. The Saradominist token teleports the player a short distance northeast of the altar, but it could only be used 10 times per day. Experience The maximum likely limit for crafting Sun runes in one visit is 759. This would be achieved by having 81 Runecrafting, giving a 3x bonus, and carrying 253 essence to craft (23 in the normal inventory along with 48 in the 5 sizes of Runecrafting pouches, along with 175 claimed from the wicked hood (if all the Wicked robes have been purchased, and 7 from any abyssal summoning creature), whilst wearing an explorer's ring (which has a 1 in 10 chance of producing an extra rune per essence). The maximum possible experience is 1,821.6 obtained while doing the above. Tiaras A sun tiara may be created at this altar by having a sun talisman and a normal tiara in your inventory. The player must use the tiara on the altar. Doing so will earn 36.2 Runecrafting experience. Music Unlocked *Blaze of Creation Trivia *The shape of the temple on the map looks vaguely like a sun and floor colour is yellow which matches the sun's colour. *The 'Temple of the Sun' (as is the name given to actual Runecrafting area) is a yellow, circular area, reflecting the "sun" element of the rune. *The area inside the sun altar is shape of the astronomical and astrological symbol of the Sun. *Inside the altar, the floor has a pattern which looks like a stylized sun, similar to a more detailed symbol in the sun rune. *The place where you spawn when you enter the sun altar is at the eastern-most edge of the temple, in the direction from where the sun rises. The place where the exit portal is, is in the western-most point of the temple, which is the direction where the sun sets. Category:Locations